


Stealth When It Counts

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Otayuri Assassin's Creed AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Yuri's rash actions on a mission result in punishment for both him and Otabek. Nothing is better after several hard hours of scrubbing floors than a hot bath. Especially a shared bath.(Not necessary to read the previous part of this series)





	Stealth When It Counts

Even though they trained every day, and even though he frequently got in fights with guards while watching Yuri’s back, there was something different about scrubbing floors. Otabek’s entire body ached in a way it didn’t after training or fighting. The stone floors in headquarters were filthy, and several of the other Assassins and apprentices had gathered to watch him work. No one bothered to watch Yuri clean his area. It was often that he was seen cleaning something. Otabek was sure that Mentor used it as punishment just to save coin on servants, rather than to install any particular lessons.

Of course, he understood the appeal. Seeing a noble scrub floors, even a brother, was surely a sight. Every time Mentor gave him a menial task as punishment for too much attention drawn on his missions with Yuri, he was sure it was expected that he would protest. But no, he wouldn’t sink to that. At the very least, it was a decent way to work muscles that didn’t get exercised easily through training. And even if it made him grit his teeth sometimes, it helped strengthen the bonds of brotherhood, to show he wasn’t above his fellow Assassins simply because he came from a better family.

Still, he wondered often what his servants thought he was doing all day and night, when he returned dirty and tired. There was always someone up late to draw him a bath, so at least it could not be a surprise.

Wincing at all the ways his body ached, and knowing it would be worse on the morrow, he leaned over, and tested the water.

“Perfect, thank you, Nicola,” he said to the servant who had been waiting up for his return. “You’re dismissed for the night.”

The look of relief was obvious on her face, and Otabek sighed. Sometimes he wondered if it would be best to cut ties and just become a commoner like many of his brother Assassins. But he doubted that Mentor would allow it. His position often gained them access to functions with much more ease.

As Nicola left, he let his posture slump, away from prying eyes. One day, he had hopes for Yuri gaining some patience, and avoiding every mission being accompanied by the bells, and every guard being alerted to their presence. That day could not come soon enough.

Stripping out of his clothes, and grimacing at the grime hiding underneath, he slid into the bath with another sigh. It was one perk of his station he would miss if he was to denounce it. He had never grown accustomed to public bathing. He could have washed at headquarters. The communal bath there was a new feature, since Mentor was sick of muck being trailed through the place, even if he often had Yuri, and a few others, cleaning things.

As he relaxed back, he kept half of his attention around him. It wasn’t long before he heard a slight click behind him, the shutters closing. Moments later, the was the predictable knife to his throat.

“You need better security,” Yuri murmured, close to his ear, letting the tip of the knife prick beneath his jaw. “If I was a templar, you’d be dead.”

“If you applied even half as much stealth to your missions as you do sneaking up on me while I’m bathing, we wouldn’t have to clean headquarters so often, Yura,” Otabek chided, leaning his head back to ease the pressure of the knife, and to catch sight of Yuri still in his robes. “You should change before coming here.”

Yuri laughed, sheathing his knife, and walking around the bath, making no attempt to hide the wandering of his eyes. His steps made no sound, and Otabek couldn’t help but set his expression in a scowl. Yuri was more than capable of stealth. In fact, when he bothered to take the time, he was one of the best. Far better than Otabek, who excelled more at fighting. It was how Yuri had obtained the rank of Assassin even though he was lacking in other areas.

“You nobles always have such large baths for just one person,” Yuri commented, as he started undressing.

And Otabek’s servants had made very obvious expressions when he’d requested a bigger bath back when he’d finally given up resisting Yuri’s blatant attempts to crawl into his bed.

“At least one of my servants is still awake, you know,” Otabek said idly, mapping old scars and new ones with his eyes, as Yuri undressed. It looked like he’d already bathed before redressing and crossing the city to see him. He could have easily donned civilian attire.

Yuri laughed. “I’m fairly sure your servants know all about me, Beka,” he teased. “I’m still certain I heard giggling that time you lost your patience in your study. They were probably listening at the door.”

“You are not one to talk of impatience,” Otabek muttered, still annoyed about that. He’d had to rewrite that letter because he’d ruined it the moment Yuri had got a hand under his clothes, and then lost it while Yuri was slumped over the desk. “Your impatience is the reason we were scrubbing floors today.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri dropped the last of his clothes, and dipped a few fingers into the bath water.

“The communal baths are always cold when I get to them,” he said. “They do it on purpose.”

Otabek snorted. “You take too long getting to them. You’re slow at cleaning.”

Yuri met his gaze. “Oh, I finished my cleaning well before you. I was enjoying the view. You do look very… Well, there’s a reason the others like to watch you scrub floors, Beka.”

“Get in the bath already,” Otabek snapped, feeling his face heat up. If Yuri started in again on the shapeliness of his ass, he’d push him out the window. “They just like seeing a noble scrub floors. You’re the only one thinking those thoughts.”

Laughing, Yuri climbed into the bath, groaning indecently while he did so. He settled against the opposite edge, his feet bracketing Otabek’s hips.

“I still can’t believe you put scented oils in your bath,” he said, leaning his head back.

Otabek snorted. “How do you think I always smell so nice, as you often point out?”

Yuri flapped a dismissive hand at him. “Nobility.”

Sometimes Otabek forgot that Yuri had been a street orphan, before he’d snuck into Assassin headquarters, and caught the previous Mentor’s attention.

Yuri looked him over. “Are you going to stay over there all night?”

Otabek settled more heavily, and raised an eyebrow at him. “More impatience? Still haven’t learnt your lesson?”

Their legs were bent and tangled together, and Yuri knocked their knees together for a moment. Otabek grabbed his foot, and yanked, until Yuri slid under the water. The angry spluttering sounds he made when he resurfaced were always worth a sharp kick to the ribs.

“You ass!” Yuri hissed.

Otabek laughed at him, finally getting onto his knees, and moving closer to smooth Yuri’s sodden hair out of his face. Yuri just glared at him, and Otabek tensed, waiting for retaliation.

It didn’t come in the way he expected. Instead, the room spun, water sloshed everywhere, and Otabek found himself slammed back against the edge of the bath, while Yuri straddle his hips.

Words about impatience came to mind, but he held his tongue. He’d been getting hard since Yuri had started undressing, and the pressure of having his cock trapped between their bodies was not a sensation he wanted to lose. Making Yuri indignant was not worth that. Besides, he could feel Yuri was half hard against him, and things were finally getting interesting.

It had been a while since they’d had time for this. Frantic touches in alleys or that desperate fuck in his study, were never as enjoyable as taking their time without fear of immediate discovery.

Yuri leaned back, and ran a hand down the centre of Otabek’s chest.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he said, letting his hands wander.

Otabek, sighed, relaxing back, as Yuri’s fingers circled, and then rubbed at his left nipple. Yuri’s gaze was heavy, and he loved the weight of it. More than once, Yuri had sat back and watched him pleasure himself, and it never ceased to make Otabek’s entire body flush with pleasure.

They were never able to accomplish the reverse, however. There wasn’t much that could make Otabek lose his patience, but watching Yuri in pleasure had that effect. He could never just watch.

Yuri bent his head down, and Otabek arched his own back, baring his throat for his mouth. His hands landed on Yuri’s hips, and he groaned as Yuri rocked them forward in response, pressing them together.

“Careful, Beka,” he said into the curve of his neck. “At least one of your servants is still awake, remember?”

Otabek closed his eyes in a grimace. Yuri had been right about that. They all knew about him. It was fairly obvious. Their loyalty was touching, and he paid them well for it. But no doubt Nicola knew exactly what would be happening in the bath she had prepared. In fact, it had probably been her giggling at the study door that time he’d had Yuri over his desk.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then Yuri lips caught his, and he groaned into his mouth instead, as Yuri rocked their hips together again, harder than before. He could hear water sloshing over the side of the bath, but he hardly cared.

Pleasure arced through him, as Yuri rubbed and pinched lightly at his nipples, and Otabek gripped his arse tight, rocked his hips up to meet his movements.

Yuri bit and sucked at his lip, before nipping and kissing his way across Otabek’s jaw, to bite at his earlobe. He got a hand between them.

“Impatient,” Otabek couldn’t help but mutter, arching his back, and thrusting into Yuri’s hand.

Yuri laughed into his neck, and then shifted off him. “Get on your knees, and turn around,” he said, his tone low, like when he gave orders to the apprentices. A perk to his rank that he never tired of.

Shivering, Otabek wasted no time, turning and getting onto his knees, leaning on the edge of the bath. The air hitting his wet skin only made him shiver more, but Yuri’s hands were warm as they traced his spine down to his ass.

“Do you do it on purpose?” Yuri asked. “Taking off your outer robes when you scrub floors? Seeing you bent over like that, your trousers pulled tight over your ass… I had to go take the edge off, you know. It was unbearable.”

Otabek closed his eyes, and bit his lip, but was unable to stop a moan from escaping him, as Yuri pressed his thumb into the skin between his balls and his ass. Yuri made a pleased sound at his response, kissing between his shoulder blades, his cock pressing against Otabek’s left ass cheek.

“Mentor wouldn’t make you scrub floors if you put the blame on me, where it belongs,” he said, his hand tracing the curve of Otabek’s ass.

“We’re a team,” Otabek replied, reaching to the side table for the vial of oil he’d put out earlier, knowing this would be happening one way or the other. “We share in success or failure.”

Yuri took it from him, and chuckled against his ear. “Or punishment for an unconventional success, because sometimes the quietest option is just so boring.”

“That attitude is going to get you killed one day,” Otabek grunted, as Yuri bit his shoulder gently.

Yuri hummed, and then his oil-slick fingers were circling Otabek’s entrance. Shutting his eyes, Otabek shuddered, and leaned into it.

“As long as you’re watching my back, that’s not something I ever concern myself with,” Yuri murmured, as he slipped one finger inside, and kissed Otabek’s shoulder.

That was a discussion from another time, so Otabek bit his lip, and turned to watch Yuri work him open. Usually so free with bites, and kicks, and all manner of rough gestures, it was always so alarming, how gentle he was with this, when they had the time. Yuri was never so interested in being handled that way himself.

Looking up, Yuri met his gaze, and smiled at him. “Would you rather the bed? Wouldn’t want you slipping and smacking your face. However would you explain that to your servants?”

Otabek glanced across the room. Such a small distance, but suddenly so far, when Yuri already had two fingers inside him, moving with ease.

“Here’s fine,” Otabek grunted, gripping the edge of the bath tightly. The last time they’d lost their balance in the bath, Yuri had been the one to hit his head, but the bed seemed so far away.

“No, I want the bed,” Yuri said, withdrawing his fingers, and sniggering at the sound Otabek made in response. “Too sore for the bath.”

Otabek scowled at him as he got out of the bath, dripping water everywhere. Quickly following, he thrust a towel at him. A wet floor, he could tolerate, he did not want wet bedsheets.

“And whose fault is that? Rushing in before fully assessing the situation. We could have easily—”

Yuri whipped his towel over Otabek’s head, until it was wrapped around his upper back, and then tugged sharply, so Otabek stumbled forward against him.

Distracted by the pulse of pleasure at the meeting of their groins, Otabek lost his words for a moment.

“Lecture me later,” Yuri said, before catching his mouth, and kissing him hard and fast.

Otabek made an indignant sound, as Yuri started drying him, but was too distracted by the kissing to bother stopping him. If he ever tried, Yuri just spouted nonsense about catering to Otabek’s nobility, because he knew it irritated him. He’d never grown out of his youthful insolence.

Distracted by Yuri’s wandering hands, and as Yuri shifted to suck at his neck, Otabek didn’t realise he was being moved, until he was falling backwards onto his bed.

He watched Yuri retrieve the vial of oil. The candlelight made his skin glow, and look golden, even though he was more often alarmingly pale. His body was well formed from their life as Assassins, even though in his robes, he always looked so lean and weak.

“If it wasn’t already so late, I think I’d have you massage me,” Yuri said, as he crawled back onto the bed. “I can already hear the lecture you’ll be giving me when we train tomorrow. Too tense, too stiff.”

“Give me the oil then,” Otabek replied, raising an eyebrow.

Yuri laughed quickly, shuffling closer, and reaching down to grab Otabek’s cock in a grip so tight he choked on a moan.

“You have no patience where your cock is concerned, Beka,” he said, twisting his hand. “You’ll have it inside me before I remember I’ve been wanting you since you had your ass up in the air today scrubbing those floors.”

Otabek scowled. “If I find out you got us punished on purpose, I’ll make sure you—”

“Be suspicious later,” Yuri interrupted, pouring oil onto one hand. “Lie on your stomach.

Shaking his head, Otabek turned, and lay down. “Try not to get the oil all over the bed this time.”

Yuri’s response to that was a slap to his arse that had Otabek yelping from surprise. He glared over his shoulder at him.

Laughing, Yuri rubbed the stinging cheek, pressing his thumbs in exactly where it always hurt. Otabek groaned, and let his forehead hit the bed. Yuri toyed with his arse for a while, finding all his tense spots and taking his time with them, and teasing him with tantalising caresses to his opening, but always moving away again.

“I have never seen such a perfect ass,” Yuri muttered, as he finally smoothed his hands up Otabek’s back.

Otabek made a grumbling sound, but didn’t bother refuting it. He’d learned his lesson after hearing one too many long arguments about the merits of his own ass. Sometimes it was best to let Yuri have his way, instead of sparking his stubbornness.

As Yuri’s hands worked his back, finding all the sore spots, and working them slowly, and gently, Otabek fought to keep his hips still. His cock was aching furiously, after Yuri had spent so long massaging his ass, and as Yuri shifted and resettled, his own cock resting against Otabek’s ass, it became unbearably difficult not to press back against it.

“You owe me a massage,” Yuri said, sounding breathless.

“Don’t mess up our next mission, and I’ll give you one,” Otabek replied, his breath hitching as Yuri’s cock slid between his ass cheeks.

“Don’t take so long formulating a strategy then,” Yuri said, his voice strained as he started rutting against him, his cock sliding between Otabek’s ass cheeks, and brushing his entrance with each thrust.

Otabek gave up, and rocked his hips back to meet the next thrust. “Stop teasing me, Yura,” he muttered, looking over his shoulder.

Yuri grinned back at him. “So impatient.”

But his fingers were slipping inside him again, and Otabek groaned his appreciation, resting his forehead on his forearms, and pushing his ass up for him.

Yuri’s breath was hot over the back of his neck, as his fingers twisted and pressed. Otabek made an embarrassing keening sound when they retreated again.

“On your knees, like when you were scrubbing the floor,” Yuri murmured, tugging at his hips.

Otabek got on his knees anyway, but shot him another glare over his shoulder. “I hope you weren’t too obvious staring at me.”

Yuri snorted. “I can hide from the others when I want to. Besides, they were looking too.”

Otabek gave up replying in favour of biting his lip, as Yuri slowly pressed his cock into him. Always too slow with him. Grunting, he pushed back, sinking him in faster. He earned himself a pinch on his ass, but one more push, and Yuri was all the way in, and breathing raggedly.

Satisfied, Otabek his arms collapse, and rested his forehead on them again, and waited.

“Always rushing me,” Yuri muttered, sliding a hand along Otabek’s spine. His skin was still slick with oil, and it slid easily, making him shiver.

“Payback,” Otabek laughed, tiring of waiting, and rocking forward.

Yuri gripped his hips tight, and stopped him from moving back again. But it was only moments before he was thrusting into him anyway.

“One day, I will tie you down and take all the time I want with you,” he threatened.

Otabek laughed, the sound broken by a moan in the middle, as Yuri brushed that spot inside him.

“You’d have to best me to get me tied up,” he said, pushing back against every thrust, and barely able to speak at all.

Yuri made a weak laughing sound. “I’m no fool. I’d drug you.”

“Cheating.”

“Smart.”

Otabek groaned again, as Yuri thrust deeper, but still so slow. “Faster!”

Yuri just laughed roughly, and kept the same agonising pace, his every thrust brushing that spot, and making Otabek’s legs shake so badly he was probably only held up by the tight grip Yuri had on his hips.

“Yura, _please_ ,” he whined, pressing his forehead to the bed, and shaking. His whole body felt like it was aching, and Yuri’s every thrust was like a wave of heat pulsing through him. He was already so close to bursting. But Yuri hated it when he finished himself.

“We’ve barely started, Beka,” Yuri whined back, but his pace quickened.

Otabek made a pleased sound, and clutched at the sheets. His body rocked forwards with the force of Yuri’s thrusts. He was no doubt waking the servants with the sounds he was making, but he was too far gone to care. Every thrust sent greater and greater waves of pleasure through him, and hearing Yuri’s panting breaths above him made him tremble.

The moment those breaths turned to groans, he tensed in anticipation of Yuri’s hand, and got it moments later. Still oil-slick, and tight and fast. He pressed his face into the bed, and tried to hold off his release.

He failed utterly. Yuri cursed above him, his pace faltering, and Otabek grinned into the bed, even as he still moaned. He loved how his release always made Yuri falter. And he never took long to follow.

Surely enough, Yuri stilled not long after, groaning, and clutching Otabek’s hips tightly again. He only made two more shallow thrusts before he pulled out completely, and collapsed beside him on the bed.

With a groan, Otabek fell to his side, still catching his breath, and feeling his ass clench around nothing.

“You definitely owe me a massage,” Yuri said breathlessly. “We’ll be even more sore tomorrow after that.”

“I have no sympathy for the trials you bring upon yourself,” Otabek said, groaning as he got up and crossed the room to the bath. He grabbed a cloth, and dipped it in the water, giving himself a cursory clean, and then moving back, tossing the cloth at Yuri. “Clean yourself up.”

“You’re a terrible host, for a noble,” Yuri muttered, giving himself a lazy swipe with the cloth, before throwing it back towards the bath, where it landed with a splash.

Otabek blew out the candles, and then crawled into bed, settling with a sigh. “You can’t stay.”

Yuri shifted under the sheets, and sprawled over his side. “You always say that.”

“The servants can’t see you here,” Otabek huffed, tracing Yuri’s spine in the dark.

Yuri snorted. “Beka, half the city just heard you. It hardly matters if the servants see me. They know I’m here.”

Otabek felt his face flush. “It’s not the same. Knowing and seeing are different things. I don’t want them able to identify you if they ever betray me.”

“I know, I know,” Yuri muttered, his hand bumping Otabek’s face in the dark, locating his lips, before he pressed a kiss there. “I’ll be gone before they rise. Like always.”

And like always, Otabek felt the urge to apologise, but what was the point? That was just the way it was.

“I’ll see you at training then, if I don’t wake when you leave,” he murmured, listening to Yuri’s breathing slow.

Yuri hummed, and wriggled a little, getting comfortable. “I’m going to beat you tomorrow.”

Otabek snorted. “You say that every time.”

“I mean it this time.”

“You say that every time too.”

“Shut up, Beka.”

Otabek chuckled, and settled back. His body ached in that pleasant, relaxed way it always did after they were together. His heart was calming, and sleep was rising up to take him.

 

* * *

 

“You’re too tense!” Otabek barked, delighting in the way Yuri jumped, and fixed him with a glare. “Loosen your grip!”

Yuri’s glare only darkened, and Otabek took a starting stance again, waiting for his first attack.

Knocking Yuri on his ass over and over again always made his day better if he’d recently faced punishment after a mission.

The others that were using the training area always gave them a wide berth on days like this. Otabek appreciated it. He was still determined to break his record for how far he could throw Yuri during training.

Yuri excelled in stealth, when he could dredge up the patience to use it, and precision and flexibility. He was a fine fighter, but he picked his targets with care when they had missions together, he always left the big ones for Otabek. So as much as Otabek loved him, he was happy to knock him on his ass, and throw him about, as long as it helped him improve at fighting those bigger than himself.

One day soon, he’d surely get a solo mission, and Otabek needed him to be ready.

Of course, Yuri was still glaring at him, not appreciating the lesson, as usual.

“I don’t have all day,” Otabek said. “Come at me already.”

Yuri’s footwork was off, he put his weight in the wrong place, and Otabek’s parry knocked him on his ass yet again. It was a stupid error that was beneath him, but he was tired and sore from their punishment, and their late night.

That was important training in and of itself.

Stepping closer, Otabek held out a hand to help him up, not even bothering to hide how much he enjoyed this.

Yuri took his hand, but continued to glare sullenly. “You absolutely owe me a massage after this!” he hissed.

Otabek tilted his head. “We’ll see. Come at me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by beautiful art by [neveraines](https://neveraines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm addicted to this AU =)


End file.
